Getting It Right
by LiizzzyyRAWR
Summary: Rachel didn't know why she did it, but something told her that when she grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest, he wouldn't push her away. She didn't know if it was loneliness that brought them together or something else entirely. Samchel.
1. Quinn & Finn

**For some reason, I've started to think about Sam and Rachel together. They are both outsiders to the whole Finn/Quinn thing thats going on and I'd like to see them communicate in the show. Anyway, here it goes:**

* * *

"_I get Finn, you get heartbroken."_

Rachel quickly walked through the crowded school hallways, her head was down and her face wet with tears. Quinn's voice was echoing in her head _"I get Finn, you get heartbroken." _The worst part was that the pretty blonde was right. Rachel had been trying to convince herself, and everyone else, that she was over Finn. She knew that it was over between them, but there was that part of her that thought maybe, just maybe there was a chance he'd come back. Quinn took that chance away. She had this power over Finn that Rachel couldn't quite understand. Yes, Rachel had kissed Puck. But Quinn had slept with him, gotten pregnant with his child and told Finn it was his, not to mention her hounding him about money for the baby. How could Finn forgive Quinn for all that, when he couldn't forgive Rachel for a lot less? Rachel hated Quinn. Quinn was beautiful, blonde and popular. Rachel wasn't. She could sort of see why Finn had chosen Quinn over her. Who wouldn't choose the gorgeous ex head cheerleader over the annoying, overbearing captain of the glee club?

Rachel clutched her books to her chest and headed to the choir room, now she knew what she was going to write her song about. As she turned into the choir room she bumped into Sam, guitar case in his hand and leaving the room. "Woah." Sam said in surprise as he stood back. Rachel tried to squeeze past him, hoping he didn't see her tears. "Rachel." Sam put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving. "Are you okay?" Rachel looked up at him, letting him see the tears in her eyes. "Oh."

Rachel didn't know why she did it. But something told her that when she grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest, he wouldn't push her away. Sam put down his guitar and wrapped his arms around the small girl, letting her cry into his chest while standing in the doorway. "Come on." Sam said after a minute "Let's sit down." Sam shut the door before he followed Rachel to one of the seats. "What's the matter?" Sam asked as he sat next to Rachel.

"Quinn." Rachel said quietly, Sam went quiet. Rachel knew she shouldn't have said anything. He had dated Quinn for a while, for all she knew he was still in love with her.

"What'd she do?" He asked after a silence that lasted a little too long.

"Just...oh, never mind." Rachel said.

"Is it about her and Finn?" Sam asked.

"Um. Yes." Rachel replied "She just...said something that got to me."

"She does that." Sam said, Rachel looked up at him, making Sam feel a little uncomfortable. "She is good at pointing out people's weaknesses." Rachel looked back away.

"Sorry." Rachel said. Getting up and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"No, it's fine. You can bitch about Quinn. I don't mind. It's better to let it all out, anyway. I promise I won't go telling her, she cheated on me. Remember? And if the stories are true, she cheated on Finn too, and lied about who the father of her baby was."

"They're true." Rachel said as she sat back down. "But Finn still went back to her...I guess life is just a lot easier when you're pretty." Rachel said, staring at the floor.

"Hey," Sam said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You _are_ pretty." a small smile escaped Rachel's lips.

To be honest, Sam had never thought about Rachel before. Not really. But when he saw her sad smile, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. She wasn't like Quinn or Santana, she was more innocent more...pure. She wasn't manipulative or bitchy, she was just a girl who expected the best out of everyone and knew what she wanted. Yeah, sometimes she went a little out of her way to get what she wanted, and she could be annoying as hell. But that's what made her different to the others. Finn had just casted her off, because she made a mistake. He would go on about how wrong it was to cheat in the locker room, but at that time Sam didn't know his girlfriend was cheating on him with the guy rambling about how cheating is wrong. Sam didn't like Finn. He was a hypocrite. Finally Rachel spoke up, interrupting Sam's thoughts. "I feel pathetic, I mean, I've hardly ever spoken to you before but..."

"It's like we are the ones that were hurt by this Quinn and Finn madness." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah. Like that."

"You know what?" Sam said as he stood up. "Screw 'em." he held his hand out to Rachel, she took it and stood up. "So we're hurt? Don't let them see that. Their names rhyme for god's sake. Quinn and Finn sounds more like a joke than a couple." Sam took Rachel's other hand with his free one and just like that, they were kissing. Rachel pulled away.

"Um...I should...I have...a song to...write." She said awkwardly, Sam nodded and let go of her hands. "Thanks...for letting me vent."

"No problem." Sam smiled. Rachel picked up her books and started walking towards the door, as she put her hand on the door handle, she turned around and looked at Sam. Awkwardly standing there with his hands in his pockets. She took her hand off the handle and ran back towards him, throwing her arms around him as her lips hit his.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue or leave it. :)**


	2. Get It Right

**Thanks for all your reviews. They mean a lot. Since everyone said I should continue, I am continuing. This is the continuation: **

* * *

Rachel and Sam hadn't spoken since that day. Their relationship had gone from non-existent to awkward.

That didn't stop Rachel constantly thinking about it. She couldn't figure out if it was loneliness that brought them together, or something else entirely.

* * *

Sam could still feel her lips on his. It sounded stupid, he knew that. But that's the only way he could describe it. It was like when you wear a hat for a while and when you take it off it still feels like it's there, a week later and he could still feel her there, her lips on his, her hand on the back of his head, her hips beneath his hands. When he thought about that day in the choir room the feeling of them connecting returned, always accompanied by the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Sam sat on one of the tables backstage as he watched Rachel step onto the stage and sing the song she had written. He smiled when she started singing, his eyes fixated on her. He didn't even notice Santana come up beside him. She had broken up with him a couple of days ago. After the Glee club finished writing Loser Like Me. She seemed annoyed at him, Puck had said it was probably because he wasn't acting distraught over losing her. "What are you grinning at, guppy face?" she asked, Sam turned to look at her, she was glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"We are going to win this thing." Sam replied optimistically.

* * *

Rachel was struggling to fit her MVP trophy in her bag as everyone left the choir room. Sam purposely hung around, pretending he was tying his shoe lace. Once everyone was gone Rachel gave up on fitting the trophy and turned around to face him. "Sam." she said to get his attention, Sam looked up from his shoe "Your shoelaces are tied, and even if they weren't, waving your hands over the top of your shoe _probably_ wouldn't get the job done."

"Oh." Sam said as he awkwardly stood up, he nervously laughed, Rachel smiled. "I just wanted to..." she was looking at him, he had what he was going to say all planned out, but she was distracting him just by being there. "Congratulations...on, you know, the award, and...um, thank you for helping us win. We couldn't have done it without you." Sam managed to say, Rachel grinned.

"Thank you, Sam. But you didn't need to stay behind to say that." Rachel said.

"I know, I just wanted to." Sam took a step closer to her, he wanted to tell her that he hadn't stopped thinking about her since that day, but he couldn't. What if she just thought he was a creep? He settled for something else. "I was just wondering what you're doing tonight."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if you're free. So, if you want to, we could...hang out or something." Sam said awkwardly, preparing himself for rejection. Rachel sighed.

"I'd love to, Sam, but even if I just hung out with you I'd be just as bad as Finn."

"What do you mean?"

"You're with Santana, doing something with you will be doing to her what Finn did to you. I can't do that."

"I'm not with Santana. She dumped me." Sam informed her, he wasn't surprised that she didn't know. She had been in her own little world while rehearsing for Regional's. Rachel took a step closer to him, they were now well into each others comfort zones. "I really like you, Rachel."

"I think I like you too. I don't know if I like you or I just like how you feel about me. I don't exactly have guys falling at my feet. And if...anything happens...it'll just look like I'm trying to get back at Finn. And Quinn will make my life hell, she may not be head cheerleader anymore but she still has a lot of influence around here."

"We can keep it a secret, until everyone is over all this." Sam said quickly. Rachel looked down at her feet.

"I can't follow Quinn and Santana...again." She took a step back as Sam moved closer "They are beautiful, they were cheerleaders, they are at the top of the school's food chain. You'll only end up going back to one of them. And I'll be the one that gets hurt...again."

"Rachel." Sam said, putting his hands on her shoulders, she avoided eye contact. "The only different between your beauty and Quinn and Santana's is that they are more confident in their own skin." Rachel looked up at him, Sam looked her straight in her big brown eyes "You are beautiful, Rach. You just have to believe it like they do." Rachel looked at him for a second more before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. His hands slid down to her lower back and around to her hips. Rachel pulled her lips away but kept her head close to his.

"I'm free tonight." Rachel whispered. "What did you want to do?"

"I don't know...watch a movie or something." Sam said.

"Bring a DVD to my house tonight." Rachel said as she took her hands away from Sam and smoothed her skirt.

"Okay." Sam smiled as Rachel picked up her bag and her trophy and left the room.

* * *

Sam stood at Rachel's door, he had been standing there for about 5 minutes. He hadn't built up the courage to knock yet. He had gone through his mother's movie collection looking for a movie that he thought Rachel would like. He settled on (500) Days of Summer. He had walked past the room when his mom was watching it once and it didn't look too bad. As he stood there nervously heavy rain was suddenly pouring down and he was almost instantly soaked. He knocked on the door loudly and he heard footsteps running towards him over the rain. Rachel opened the door and stood aside as Sam stepped inside. "Sam, you're soaking." Rachel said as she shut the door.

"The rain came out of nowhere."

"Let me get you a towel." Rachel said as she opened up a cupboard and pulled out a blue towel.

"Thanks." Sam said as he took it and dried his hair with it.

"What movie did you bring?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Um, 500 Days of Summer. I had to go through my Mom's movie collection." Sam answered, handing over the DVD. Rachel smiled.

"I _love _that movie. Have you seen it?"

"Only about ten minutes of it."

"Do you want me to put it on now?" Rachel asked.

"Um. Sure." Sam said, looking around her house. He'd been here before, but he wasn't really looking around then. The place was a shine of Rachel. There were photos everywhere and a good 90% of them were of Rachel. "Where are your dads?" Sam asked when he saw a picture of them, realizing he'd never met them.

"Oh, they're out of town again. Don't tell anyone. Especially Puck. I don't want a repeat of last time." Rachel said. Sam smiled as Rachel led him into a room with a massive tv and slid the DVD into the player.

* * *

**A/N: Not so good, more of an establishing chapter. The next one will be better. :) **


	3. White Lie

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate them. **

**I had to up the rating, just to be safe. I'm not really good at writing lovey scenes, but I tried.**

* * *

Sam was able to add another 20 minutes to what he'd seen of the movie before somehow innocently watching a movie had turned into a make out session. Sam couldn't even remember who started it. One second they were both facing the TV and the next thing he could remember was making out with Rachel. Not that the middle bit mattered too much. Rachel leant over so Sam had to slide underneath her. He put his hand on her hip and moved it slowly up and down her side while his over hand was caressing the soft skin of her face. After a while, Sam slowly started sitting up, Rachel's legs were wrapped around his waist. Once they were both upright Rachel moved down, letting Sam hold himself over the top of her, as they moved they didn't break apart at the lips. Rachel was, well, Rachel, and she didn't like not being in the dominating position for too long. Forgetting they were on a couch, she rolled over and Sam fell on the floor, with Rachel falling on top of him. Rachel was embarrassed and tried to quickly sit up, but Sam just laughed and pulled her towards him, kissing her once more before Rachel pulled away and rolled beside him, resting her head on his chest. Sam didn't say anything, neither did Rachel, they just stayed there, lying on the floor, listening to the movie playing in the background.

* * *

The movie finished and Sam sat up, Rachel moaned as she opened her eyes. "Sorry, were you asleep?" Sam asked, he couldn't see her face so he thought she was just being quiet. He should've known better.

"I guess." Rachel said as she sat up rubbing her eyes "Did you like the movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty good." Sam said, as he had turned his head and watched the rest of the movie as Rachel slept on his chest. "I better get going." Sam said as he stood up, Rachel followed. Rachel glanced out the window, it was still raining pretty heavily.

"How did you get here?" Rachel asked, expecting him to have driven.

"I walked." Sam answered "I don't live too far away, just a couple of streets down actually."

"You can't walk home in the rain, you'll get sick."

"I guess I'll have to call my Mom and ask her to come fetch me." Sam said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"You don't want to get her out of bed to come get you."

"Not really, but what other option do I have? I hate being sick." Sam raised his phone and started going through his contacts.

"You could...stay the night." Rachel suggested sheepishly. Sam lowered his phone.

"I can't argue with that." Sam smiled "I better let Mom know where I am, though."

"Sure." Rachel answered. Sam found his Mom's number and called it. The phone rang twice then his mother answered.

"Sam? Where are you?" She asked, she was one to overreact at night calls.

"I'm at Rachel's...practicing for Glee."

"You didn't tell me you were at a girl's house."

"Mom, it's fine, the whole club is here. We are all going to stay the night because no one wants to walk or drive or ride their bikes in this rain."

"It is a pretty bad storm. Who else is staying?" She asked.

"Finn, Puck, Mike, everyone, the whole Glee club."

"I guess if everyone is staying..."

"Don't worry, we are just going to practice some more than go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sam said and hung up.

"Do you make a habit of lying to your mother?" Rachel asked as Sam slid his phone into his pocket.

"She'd freak if she knew I was the only one here with you. She thinks all teenagers do is have sex. She heard about when Quinn was pregnant from people around town and she was had a fit when she found out we were dating, saying she didn't want to be a grandmother. I'm surprised she didn't ask if we were all going to have a massive Glee club orgy." Sam explained. Rachel laughed.

"You just sent me to a very scary mental place." Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. Sam leant in a kissed her while her eyes were closed. Rachel opened her eyes for a second then closed them again as she kissed him back.

* * *

"I hope this is okay." Rachel said as she put a sheet on top of the fold out bed.

"It's fine." Sam said, sitting on Rachel's bed.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower. Did you want to have one after?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's fine. I had one before I came." Sam told her.

While Rachel showered in her en suite bathroom, Sam looked around her room. It was exactly how he imagined it; pink, gold and very broadway themed, the walls lined with posters for musicals, most of which he'd never even heard of. He sat at he desk and looked at the two photos on it. She had one of the Glee club at Regional's, before he had joined, The girls were wearing gold dresses and the boys were wearing black with gold ties. The other photo was of her and her dads, she looked about 6, her hair was in pigtails and her smile showed her teeth that she hadn't quite grown into yet. Sam smiled at the innocent young girl as he picked up the frame. He didn't hear the bathroom door open or Rachel's footsteps coming towards him. "Back when I didn't know how different I was for having two dads." Sam put the frame down and spun around.

"Sorry." He said.

"No, it's fine. If I didn't want people to see the pictures I wouldn't put them where people can see them." Rachel said. Sam nodded as he stood up, only now realizing what she was wearing. She had a white singlet on that you could clearly see the pink bra through and pink shorts that were so short they only just covered her ass when she turned around. Sam stood there with his mouth open. "What?" Rachel asked with a laugh, seeing that Sam hadn't moved since se turned around.

"Wow. You're really hot." Sam said, before quickly covering his mouth with his hand "Sorry, did I say that out loud?" Rachel just laughed as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the bed on top of her. Rachel rolled him onto his back, kissing him as she held herself above him, Sam's hands wondered to her thighs, he ran his hands up the back of her legs.

"Sam." Rachel said, Sam immediately moved his hands.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He answered sheepishly. Rachel fell beside him.

"It's okay." She said looking at the ceiling. They laid in silence for a while until Rachel turned her head to look at Sam. "Sam, what is this?"

"Huh?" Sam turned to face her, their noses almost touching.

"What are we doing?"

"I...don't know." Sam answered, then pause to think. "But I like it." He whispered.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. :D**


	4. Home Early

**Thanks for all your reviews again. They really inspire me to get the new chapters up quicker for you guys. **

**:)**

* * *

Rachel woke to the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. It wasn't until she rolled over and saw Sam sleeping next to her in his boxers that she even remembered he had stayed over. Her fathers weren't meant to be back until the next day. They must have come home early. Crap. Rachel shot up and shook Sam awake, he mumbled something indecipherable then smiled when he saw Rachel's face. "Sam. You have to get under the bed." she whispered urgently, trying to push him off the bed.

"What?" Sam said sleepily and confused.

"My dads are home early. Get under the bed." Sam rolled onto the floor and army crawled under the bed. This wasn't the kind of awakening he had expected. Rachel then went back under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Her dad, Hiram, walked into the room less than a second later. As he opened the door, Rachel pretended to be waking up. She smiled when she saw her dad. "You're home early." Rachel said.

"Yes, we finished earlier than expected and we couldn't wait another day to come home. How are you?" Hiram said.

"I'm fine."

"No wild parties?" He joked. Rachel laughed.

"No wild parties." she confirmed.

"Why is the fold out bed out?" he asked when he noticed the still made bed next to Rachel's.

"Oh, um. Tina slept over the other night. We were working on something for Glee. I hadn't put the bed away yet." Rachel lied. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you can have friends over. I do hate leaving you alone." Hiram said. "As long as these friends aren't boys." he joked. Rachel faked a laugh.

"Anyway, we brought home some waffles if you want to come downstairs and have some with us." He offered.

"Yeah, let me get dressed and I'll be right down."

"Okay." He smiled, kissing Rachel on the forehead before leaving the room. Rachel sprang up to shut and lock the door.

"You can come out now." Rachel said. Sam crawled out from under her bed.

"Do you make a habit of lying to your father?" he asked, mockingly. Rachel picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"I have to go have breakfast, sorry." Rachel said as she grabbed some clothes out of her cupboard.

"And I'm going to go back to sleep." Sam said, getting back under the covers.

* * *

Rachel finished her breakfast with her dads and made her way back to her room. She shut and locked the door again so her dads wouldn't walk past and see a shirtless boy in her bed. Sam was fast asleep, she decided to leave him there, considering she had woken him up then sent him under the bed. She sat at her desk, pulled her school books out of her bag and proceeded to do her homework. She liked to get it all done on Saturday mornings so she wouldn't have to rush it on Sunday night like most of the kids at McKinley did. If they did their homework at all.

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice came from behind her. Rachel turned around, he was sitting up in her bed.

"Homework. I'm nearly done."

"Homework on a Saturday? I've never heard of such a thing."

"I've usually got nothing better to do." Rachel said defensively.

"Do you _want _something better to do today?" Sam smiled as he swung his legs off the bed.

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel spun her chair to face him.

"We could go to the mall or something?" Sam suggested. Rachel's face dropped. "What?"

"We can't go to the mall. What if someone from school saw us?"

"So what?"

"Sam, you don't get it. It only takes one person just seeing us standing next to each other for word to get around the school. Then it won't be long until Quinn finds out and I'll be tortured. I mean, Finn never stood up for me. Why would you?"

"I'm not an ass like Finn. I'll stick up for you."

"That's nice and all Sam, but you can't be there all the time."

"Rachel." Her dad, Leroy said as he knocked on the door.

"Under the bed." Rachel whispered. Sam rolled his eyes before dropping himself under the bed. "Yes?" Rachel said opening the door once Sam was hidden.

"Were you talking to someone?" He asked.

"No, I mean, yes. I was, um, on the phone...speakerphone."

"Right... We were going to watch a movie and we found this in the DVD player." he said handing Rachel the movie Sam had brought over.

"Oh, yeah, Tina brought that over, I must've forgotten about it." Rachel said as she threw the DVD on her bed.

"I thought so, did you want to watch a movie with us? We haven't chosen what we are going to watch yet."

"No, it's okay. I was just going to do some homework, and is it okay if Sam from Glee comes over sometime today, we need to work on a song for Glee club." Rachel asked.

"Sam_antha_?" He asked.

"No, um, Sam_uel_."

"Okay, but when he comes, keep the door open." Leroy said before turning to leave the room.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she shut the door behind him.

"So I'm coming over, am I?" Sam asked as he pulled himself out from under the bed for the second time. He didn't bother getting up, he just sat on the floor.

"Yes. You're going to go outside then ring the doorbell, then I'll let you in."

"Is it okay if I go home to shower and change. I'll bring my guitar back with me, then it will definitely look like we are working. And it'll give you time to finish your homework without having me hanging around." Sam suggested.

"Sure." Rachel said "Just wait until they have started watching the movie before you sneak out."

Once Rachel was sure her fathers were involved enough in the movie, she snuck downstairs and led Sam out the back door. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, Rachel giggled as she pushed him away.

"See you soon." Sam smiled.

* * *

**Reviews are good. Reviews are great. Reviews are what I appreciate.**


	5. Hearts

Rachel sprinted down the stairs when she heard the doorbell. She swung the door open to see Sam standing there, guitar swung around his back and his hair still wet. "Let's get to work." Sam said as Rachel let him in. He followed her upstairs and into her room.

"What shall we sing?" Rachel asked as Sam sat down and put his guitar on his lap, he started to tune it. Once his guitar was tuned Sam begun playing random guitar riffs to keep his hands busy while Rachel went through her iTunes library looking for something they could do. Sam leant over her shoulder and watched her scroll through her copious amounts of music.

"Stop." Sam said when he saw a song he recognized. "Let's do that one." he pointed at one of the songs listed.

"Do you need me to look up chords?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's fine. I know it." Sam said as he played the intro, then Rachel began to sing.

"_Digging a hole, and the walls are caving in. Behind me. _

_Air's getting thin but I'm trying, I'm breathing in._

_Come find me._

_It hasn't felt like this before."_

Sam smiled as Rachel sung. He joined in with harmony.

"_It hasn't felt like home before you._

_And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel_

_This way._

_And I miss you more than I should,_

_Than I thought I could._

_Can't get my mind off of you."_

Rachel looked over at Sam as he sung the next verse.

"_I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it,_

_That's part of it all._

_Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall._

_It hasn't felt like this before."_

Rachel joined in again for the chorus.

"_It hasn't felt like home before you._

_And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel_

_This way._

_And I miss you more than I should,_

_Than I thought I could._

_Can't get my mind off of you."_

They looked into each others eyes as they sung the bridge together.

"_And I hate the phone._

_But I wish you'd call._

_Thought being alone_

_Was better than _

_Was better than..._

_And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel_

_This way._

_And I miss you more than I should,_

_Than I thought I could._

_Can't get my mind off of you."_

"_Can't get my mind off of you." _Sam sung alone. They sung the chorus together once more. Rachel waited until Sam finished the outro before she leant over and kissed him.

"Rachel." Sam said while their lips were still touching.

"Yes?" Rachel smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Of course." Rachel smiled.

* * *

School was crap. This was coming from Rachel. Sam said he didn't care if people knew, but Rachel couldn't risk Quinn and her wrath. At school, she didn't talk to Sam. Sometimes he sat next to her in Glee, but they tried their best to make sure no one even had a suspicion. Sometimes Rachel would turn around from her locker and see Sam smiling at her down the hallway, that was as close as they allowed themselves to get. It wasn't until Mr. Schue's new Glee assignment that they even had a chance to speak while others were around. The assignment was to 'work with someone you don't normally work with'. Another duet competition with a free dinner at Breadstix as the prize, but this time Mr. Schue got to choose the pairs, to make sure that everyone was getting alone. When he made this announcement, the club groaned, some tried to fight it, but Mr. Schue proceeded to read out his list.

_Mercedes & Brittany_

_Quinn & Artie_

_Tina & Puck_

_Mike & Santana_

_Finn & Lauren_

_Rachel & Sam_

Sam turned around and smiled at Rachel when he heard their names called together. Rachel smiled back sweetly. That was the first time Quinn noticed anything.

* * *

Sam and Rachel were already spending every free afternoon and weekend together. Singing, talking, making out. Rachel was determined to win the competition and she knew they could. Their voices blended amazingly and they both had great stage presence. Winning this would be simple.

"Our main competition looks like it'll be Quinn and Artie. Mike and Santana as well as Mercedes and Brittany could also be a threat, because Mr. Schue said we are voting and if their performances are more entertaining, people will vote for them." Rachel explained as Sam laid on Rachel's bed looking at the ceiling.

"Don't you think you're overthinking it just a little?" Sam asked. "Why can't we just do it and have fun. If we win, we win and if we lose, we lose."

"Because that's the type of attitude that'll lose us the competition." Rachel said sternly.

"If you want to go to Breadstix so bad I can just take you."

"It's not about breadstix, it's about winning."

"Sorry, Charlie Sheen." Sam retorted. Rachel was quiet for a few seconds, trying to think of a good comeback.

"Shut up." was all she could come up with before jumping beside him on the bed and turning her head to kiss him.

"So what song will we sing?" Sam asked.

"That's easy."

* * *

The day came that they all had to preform their duets. Rachel was curious about what the other pairs had chosen to do. She knew for sure that no one would be doing the song that her and Sam were doing. "Who's going to go first?" Mr. Schue asked. No one answered. "If you guys don't choose I'm just going to go down the list." No one answered again. "Okay. Mercedes and Brittany, you're up."

Mercedes and Brittany sang a song that mostly Mercedes sung with Brittany doing harmony. Brittany made up for her lack of solos with some pretty impressive dance moves, same with Mike and Santana. Quinn sung a song with a big rap in the middle for Artie. Tina and Puck stood completely still as they sung a song it looked like neither of them wanted to sing. Finn and Lauren sung an awkward song together. Then it was time for Sam and Rachel to go up. Rachel knew they would win this thing. They stood up the front, Sam pulled his guitar strap over his head and began to play with the band. Rachel saw Quinn and Finn glaring at them, but she ignored them and focussed all her attention on Sam as he began to sing.

"_There's someone out there in the world like you,_

_With perfect glossy hair and skinny jeans from Camden,_

_But they won't be able to drive me crazy,_

_'Cos that's a curse that only you seem to know how to do." _He smiled, looking at Rachel move to the music as he sung.

"_And every time I see you, It takes days for me to get back on my feet." _Rachel cut in.

"_I'm not that good at writing but I thought you should know;_

_Every song's about you 'cos you're everywhere I go." _Sam sung as he moved closer to Rachel.

"_If all we do is hold hands and laugh at stuff on TV,_

_That'll still be a real good day for me." _They sung together. Rachel moved away as she began to sing her verse.

"_There's someone out there in the world like you,_

_Who has such a way with words that I couldn't resist him." _

"_But I don't think you'd be impressed,_

_'Cos even if he's more available, he won't have my honesty." _Sam smiled at Rachel, completely absorbed in the music.

"_And every time I need you,_

_I know you'll never be far away from me." _Rachel moved closer to him again.

"_I'm not that good at writing but I thought you should know;_

_Every song's about you 'cos you're everywhere I go." _Sam sung again, not taking his eyes off Rachel as she moved around him.

"_If all we do is hold hands and laugh at stuff on TV,_

_That'll still be a real good day for me." _They sung as Rachel put her hand on Sam's shoulder. The music quietened as Sam sung the next line.

"_There's people out there in the world like us_

_Who have chemistry and the common sense to act on it, but"_

"_Who needs simplicity in this candid game of hearts?" _Rachel took her hand off his shoulder, but didn't take her eyes off him.

"_We'll just keep dancing 'till we tear ourselves apart."_They sung together as the music got louder again.

"_I'm not that good at writing but I thought you should know;_

_Every song's about you 'cos you're everywhere I go._

_If all we do is hold hands and laugh at stuff on TV,_

_That'll still be a real good day for me" _They sung the last chorus in perfect harmony and moved to the music of the outro. When the song finished everyone was clapping and cheering, except Quinn and Finn.

"Wow." Mr. Schue exclaimed. "That was amazing, guys!" Rachel and Sam gave a small bow before sitting back in their seats. "Now it's time to vote! But this time you aren't allowed to vote for yourselves." Everyone wrote on their slips of paper, Mr. Schue checked them as he collected them to make sure no one was voting for themselves. He took the slips of paper to the piano and counted them quickly. "Okay, the winner of a free dinner at Breadstix is...Rachel and Sam!"

Rachel and Sam went to the front and accepted their voucher. Sam pocketed it before they went and sat at opposite sides of the room. They had shown too much today.

* * *

**Songs: **

_**The Fear You Won't Fall**_** by Joshua Radin**

_**Hearts**_** by Alex Day**

**(They are really good songs. You should go look them up. If you can't find them message me and I'll link you. They should be on YouTube.)**

**Next chapter: Quinn and Finn troubles and BREADSTIX.**


	6. Breadstix

Quinn didn't like this at all. Rachel was at her most annoying when she was happy, and when she was singing that song with Sam she was uncomfortably happy. Quinn saw Sam at his locker. This was her chance to pounce, if she had learnt anything from Sue Sylvester it was that nothing works better than a public confrontation. "Sam." Quinn said as she walked up to him with a hand on her hip. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Sam asked, confused.

"Singing a love song with...that thing." Quinn said angrily. Sam closed his locker, a little too loudly. Quinn jumped.

"You mean Rachel?" he said.

"Yes. _Her_."

"First of all, she has a name. And second, Mr. Schue put us together." Sam said as he walked away, Quinn storming behind him.

"Wasn't it enough with Santana? What are you trying to do?"

"I'm not trying to do anything, Quinn." Sam kept looking forward as he walked.

"Then wh-" Quinn started to say something. Sam spun around to face her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Last time I checked, _you _cheated on _me_. You don't have any say in what I do. I can sing whatever song with whoever I want." Sam said before turning around and walked away without looking back.

* * *

"What are you doing, Rachel?" Finn found Rachel in the lunch line. He used his power as Quarterback to push his way in beside her.

"I'm getting my lunch." Rachel replied. Finn sighed, it wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"You know, seeing you singing like that with Sam isn't going to work any better than it did when you sung with Puck. It's just pathetic, really."

"Finn, what are you on about?" Rachel asked as she put a bottle of juice on her tray.

"You're trying to make me jealous, I get it." Finn responded.

"I'm not trying to make you jealous, Finn. Get over yourself." Rachel said, Finn didn't say anything. "I did what I had to to win."

"But why that song?" He asked. Rachel thought for a second.

"Hey, Finn."

"What?"

"Who won?"

* * *

Sam picked Rachel up at her house after he finished football practice, then took her to his place. "Finn came up to me in the lunch room today." Rachel said as they stepped into Sam's bedroom.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"That I was pathetic for trying to make him jealous." Rachel told him. Sam laughed. "It's not funny." Rachel whinged.

"It is a little." Sam answered. "What did you say?"

"That I did what I had to to win."

"Quinn came up to me today. Asking me what I was trying to do."

"And you said?"

"That she doesn't have a say in what I do anymore." Sam informed her. Rachel's eyes wondered. She chose the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _poster to stare at to keep her eyes in one place.

"I hate this." Rachel said.

"What?" Sam turned to see what she was looking at. "What's wrong with the Buffy poster? I like it."

"Not the poster, Sam. Having to hide. I want to hold your hand and walk down the halls without worrying about being slushied or mocked." Rachel, said.

"I'll walk down the halls holding your hand anytime you want. My hand is ready when you are."

"I know, I just..." Rachel trailed off. Sam got up and sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Look, I'm well on my way to being Quarterback again. And when that happens. No one will want to mess with you."

"You being the Quarterback doesn't automatically make me head cheerleader."

"I hope not. I never want to date a cheerleader again." Sam said. Rachel looked at him. "Unless you were to become a cheerleader. That would be totally fine by me." He added defensively.

"Breadstix tonight?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"Sure." Sam smiled.

* * *

Sam parked his car in the parking lot at Breadstix. "Our first public outing. You nervous?" Sam asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"We are here as two people who won a free dinner." Rachel reminded him.

"Whatever it is, you look beautiful." Sam commented. Rachel smiled, it took all she had to not kiss him.

* * *

Santana could practically smell boy on Rachel, her stupid smiling face and more annoying than usual pep talks. Everything about Rachel's sudden burst into freaking sunshine screamed new boyfriend or romantic interest of some kind. Santana couldn't explain it in any more detail than that. In short, she just knew. It was the duet with Sam that made her _need _to find out what was going on.

Santana sat across from some boy from the swim team, her disguise, you could call it. That's all he was. To be honest she couldn't even remember his name.

Rachel showed up _with _Sam, that was the first bad sign. Sam was smiling with his stupid lady lips. Santana wanted to vomit. From where she was sitting she saw Sam ask Rachel something, Rachel's face went serious as she answered, then Sam said something and she smiled. They sat down and spoke. Santana wished she had gotten a table closer to them so she could hear them talk, but all she could hear was Chad or Brad or whatever the hell his name was talking about something she couldn't care less about. She just watched Rachel and Sam through the corner of her eye. She watched as they talked, laughed and ate. She made up some excuse about why her and Brad/Chad should stay, he fell for them. The swim team weren't known for their academics. Santana congratulated herself for her excellent forward planning.

As she saw them leave Santana came to the conclusion that Rachel had a stupid schoolgirl crush on Sam and he was just nice enough to go along with it. That was until she left Breadstix and saw them making out in Sam's car.

She couldn't wait to tell Quinn about _this_.

* * *

**I can't express how much I love your reviews. Please keep them coming.**


	7. Confrontation

Rachel felt great as she entered school. That was until she was greeted by a red slushie to the face. She flicked the frozen liquid off her hands and wiped it out of her eyes, when she opened them, Sam was standing in front of her. "Do you have spare clothes?" He asked.

"In my locker." Rachel answered.

"Go into the bathroom and I'll go get them. What's your locker combination?"

"I can't give you my locker combination." Rachel said.

"Don't you trust me?" Sam put on his pouty face.

"Fine." Rachel told him her locker number and combination and made her way into the girls bathroom. She was washing slushie out of her hair when Sam returned with a bag he found in Rachel's locker. He stood near the sinks as Rachel got changed in a stall. "Um, Sam." Rachel said from the stall.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have a top." She said quietly.

"What was in the bag then? Sam said as he took his purple plaid shirt that was over his Ninja Turtles shirt off and threw it over the door.

"A skirt and shorts." Rachel answered.

"You don't wear shorts." Sam said.

"I'm going to have to, this shirt won't work with the skirt I have. You can't see it under the shirt. It'll look like I'm not wearing any pants."

"I don't have a problem with that." Sam said, then a cardboard tube flew over the stall door and hit him on the head.

"Hey!" Sam said as he turned to see what had hit him. As he turned back around Rachel emerged out of the stall, she was wearing denim shorts that stopped halfway down her thigh and only just showed under Sam's long shirt. "Thanks for the shirt." Rachel said as she pulled her hair up, it was too sticky to do anything else with, even though she had washed it out.

"Looks better on you." Sam commented.

"Let's hope no one notices it's yours."

Rachel and Sam left the bathroom together then went their separate ways, they were pretty sure no one saw them. They were mistaken.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty quickly for Rachel, she felt weird not wearing her normal clothes, but it seemed to take everyone a second look to recognize her in her butch attire.

Rachel got to the choir room early, Quinn was already there, which was weird. Rachel ignored her and sat down in the front row. The room was filled with awkward silence until Quinn spoke up. "What is it with you and my ex-boyfriends?" She asked rudely.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said innocently, almost positive that she had misheard Quinn. Quinn repeated herself. Rachel hadn't misheard.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said, not making eye contact.

"Don't act dumb, Rachel. First, Finn, now Sam?"

"Sam and I aren't..." Rachel shook her head. She didn't even notice as people began to file into the room, all crowded around the door, not wanting to get in Quinn's way.

"Who's shirt are you wearing?" Quinn cut her off.

"I got slushied, I didn't have a-"

"Who did you leave the girls bathroom with this morning?" Quinn was beginning to scare Rachel.

"Again, the slushie thi-"

"Who were you making out with last night in the Breadstix parking lot?" She asked, Rachel was silent. When had she seen them?

"Me." a voice came from the crowd of Glee members in the corner. It was Sam. Quinn spun around to look at him as he approached her. "She was making out with me."

"Why? Why would you kiss _that_?" Quinn asked. Rachel felt her stomach drop.

"Who are you to question who I kiss?" Sam asked.

"Santana I can understand, but _Rachel..._really, Sam? I thought you had higher standards than _that_." Quinn commented. Rachel'd had enough. She picked up her stuff and quickly walked out of the room with her head down. Sam went to follow her but Quinn grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Just be honest with me, Sam. Is Berry your girlfriend?" she said, almost nicely. Sam pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Yes." He said as he left the room, all eyes on him.

He found Rachel sitting on the edge of the stage in the auditorium with her face in her hands. Sam sat beside her. "You okay?" He asked. Rachel looked up at him, he was surprised that she wasn't crying.

"Yeah." Rachel said "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Sorry I wasn't there earlier."

"It's fine. She just...caught me by surprise."

"Well, the secrets out now, so..." Sam stood up and held out his hand. Rachel took it and stood up, she faced him and looked him in the eyes for a second before resting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him in the middle of the stage.

As Rachel and Sam returned to the choir room hand in hand the whispering stopped and everyone's eyes were on them. They ignored them and sat down next to each other, just in time for Mr. Schue to start the rehearsal.

* * *

Rachel sat on Sam's bed and did her homework as he played some first person shooter game on his Xbox. "Sam." Rachel said as she put her books back in her bag.

"Yep?" Sam replied with his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Sorry, are you online?" she asked, she knew that he played online with Puck, Mike and some other guys from the football team sometimes. Sam paused the game and turned to face her.

"Online is not something to do in the presence of ladies." Sam remarked.

"Huh? Why?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Let's just say it gets...intense. Bad words are used often."

"Oh." Rachel answered.

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight?" Sam asked.

"Where were you thinking?"

"I don't know...breadstix?"

"We went there last night."

"There's no where else to go in this town." Sam remarked.

"Then lets not go anywhere." Rachel said as she pulled him on top of her and kissed him.

"Rachel?" Sam said as they made out.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked. Rachel didn't answer, she just smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**Oooookkkaaaayyy. So the secrets out. **

**Also, I need help. Could someone please explain how prom works? I live in Australia and we have a formal for year 12s (seniors) in our last year, but America seems to be different from what I've seen on TV and in movies.**

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	8. Slushy

School had been great. When Rachel walked down the hallway hand in hand with Sam Evans, no one ridiculed her, no one slushied her. Yes, she did get the stink-eye from several girls, but that didn't bother her, she got plenty of that when she was with Finn, she was used to it.

Rachel sat next to Sam in Spanish, ate with him in the cafeteria and kissed him by her locker without fretting. At first, she was worried about Quinn and Santana. But Santana seemed to have other things on her mind and the only thing Quinn did was shoot her a dirty look, which Rachel just responded to with a smile, which probably wasn't the best idea because it in all likelihood made Quinn even more angry then she was to start with. But that was the best part. Rachel didn't care. She didn't care about what anyone thought and she didn't care when she saw Quinn and Finn's Prom King & Queen campaign posters up all over the school. That stage of her life was over. She no longer cared about Finn. Sam was all she wanted.

* * *

"So, you're dating Rachel now?" Finn said to Sam in the locker room after football practice when most of the other football players had left.

"Yeah. I am." Sam answered as he shut his locker. "And since we are on the subject, could you please tell your girlfriend to lay off her."

"I've tried, but she gets all...scary...when I mention Rachel." Finn answered. Sam didn't say anything more. He just took his stuff and headed towards the door to leave. "Sam." Finn said to get his attention, Sam turned to face him.

"What?"

"I'm cool with you dating Rachel and all, but if you break her heart..." Finn said.

"Like you did?" Sam cut him off. "Don't pull that crap with me, Finn."

"I was just-"

"I know what you were _just _doing." Sam cut him off again. "You were trying to sound all macho and protective. You didn't stick up for Rachel when she was _your _girlfriend, so why are you doing it now?" Finn didn't say anything, he just stood there silently, unable to answer Sam's question. "I thought so." Sam said before he turned back around and left the room.

* * *

Rachel was getting ready for school the next morning when her doorbell rang. People didn't usually come over this early on a weekday. It worried her. She pulled on her skirt and made her way to the top of the stairs where she saw one of her dads open the door to reveal Sam standing there with his hands in his pockets. He took his hand out of his pocket, held out his hand and introduced himself. Rachel made her way down the stairs and to the doorway. "What are you doing here?" a confused Rachel asked.

"I was just passing when I wondered if you would want a lift to school." he replied.

"That would be great!" Leroy Berry answered. Rachel just looked at him. "I mean, that would be easier for us."

"Okay, just let me finish getting ready. Join me." Rachel said. Sam followed her up to her room.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..." Sam said as he stepped into Rachel's room.

"It's fine. Just unexpected." she said as she pulled a pair of socks out of a drawer and sat on the bed to put them on. "I'm glad you came. A great start to the day." she smiled. She stood up and kissed Sam on the cheek before slipping on her flats and picking up her bag. "Let's go."

They sang along to the radio in the car on the way to school. Sam parked in his usual spot and they walked into the school together, where Karofsky was standing, armed with a slushie. Rachel stood back and closed her eyes preparing for the attack. But when nothing happened she opened her eyes to see slushie get thrown on Karofsky's face. Sam had knocked the cup up so the iced liquid hit him in the face. He wiped his eyes then pushed Sam. "What the hell, Evans!" he yelled as he dropped the cup and shoved Sam.

"Don't you like the taste of your own medicine?" Sam taunted. Karofsky pushed him again. This time Sam pushed back harder, almost sending him to the ground.

"If I see or hear about you or any of your friends giving ANYONE a slushie facial again, you'll regret doing it." Sam said as he turned and walked away. Rachel rushed beside him.

"You shouldn't have done that." she said to him.

"Why? It's about time someone stood up to that jerk." Sam asked just before he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around. He heared Rachel yelp as he saw Karofsky's fist hit him straight in the eye. Sam clenched his jaw in anger as he took a swing at Karofsky, but Karofsky grabbed his hand and pinned him against a locker.

"Don't ever threaten me, Evans." Karofsky said through his teeth as he dropped Sam to the ground and walked away. Rachel ran to Sam's side. Sam scrambled to get up and hit Karofsky, but Rachel held him down.

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah." he said as he calmed down and stood up. "I'm fine."

"He's going to be in jail before he turns twenty." Rachel commented as she walked away from the crowd of students with Sam.

"The sooner the better." Sam said.

"Let's get some ice for your eye."

* * *

"Oh, my god! What happened to your eye?" Mercedes asked as Sam and Rachel walked into the choir room. He didn't usually see many of the Glee members during the day since they all took different classes to him. The only ones there was Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Tina.

"He stood up to Karofsky." Rachel said. "Again."

"Didn't you hear?" Tina said to Mercedes. "He threw the slushie back in his face."

"Really!" Artie said, shocked and ecstatic.

"Yeah. I don't recommend it." Sam said as he sat down.

"I don't understand why he hasn't been expelled yet." Mercedes commented.

"Neither do I." Rachel replied.

"Are you going to take it to Figgins?" Mike asked Sam.

"Nah, it'll just be a waste of time. Plus, technically I'm the one who started it." Sam explained as Puck walked into the room with Lauren.

"Sam! My man! I heard about what happened with Karofsky." he said happily. Puck held up his hand and Sam high-fived him. "The dude had it coming. I don't know why I never thought of doing that."

The rest of the Glee club walked in, all congratulating Sam or praising him in some way. Except for Quinn and Finn. They were the last to walk in, and when they did, they didn't say anything. Sam was clearly the new Glee favorite and Quinn couldn't have that.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. I couldn't figure out how to finish it good so I just didn't. **

**I'm thinking skipping ahead to prom in the next chapter, but I don't know. I have all these ideas but they are all for during/after prom. What do you think? **

**Please review. I read them all and love every one of you.**


	9. Prom

**I wanted to get that last chapter up earlier but the freaking website wouldn't let me login for ages. So I wrote this one and I thought I might as well get it up straight away for you guys, it's the least I can do with all the lovely reviews you've sent me.**

**Okay, so this is prom. Please remember that I am from Australia, so my knowledge of how this works compared to my year 12 formal is limited. So the order of events, etc is loosely based on my formal. I know there is something about a group of people who are nominated for King and Queen or whatever, but honestly I couldn't be bothered putting all that backstory into it. Just go with the flow. Yo. I'm so gangsta. ANYWAY! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The weeks approaching prom went by pretty fast. Quinn and Finn's campaigning was actually a good thing for Sam and Rachel. Quinn wanted to seem like the kindest, sweetest and most angelic person in the world to win the votes of her fellow students. Which meant she didn't even talk to Rachel. She couldn't risk someone seeing her being a bitch, she'd save that for when she had the crown on her head.

Sam was standing in his hired tux at the bottom of the stairs with Rachel's dads, waiting for Rachel to come down. Her dads had to catch a plane in 2 hours and were desperate to see Rachel in her formal attire before they left. Kurt was up there with her. Apparently Finn had rejected Kurt's offer to help him get ready for prom, but Rachel had accepted. She didn't have a mom and her dads were pretty clueless, she was glad to have someone as brutally honest as Kurt to make sure she looked as good as she possibly could.

Her dress was red. That's all Sam knew. All Rachel had told him. He was pretty curious about what it would look like. He had to be honest, Rachel wasn't known for her great taste in fashion. Sam's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kurt emerge from Rachel's bedroom door and smile into the room before Rachel hesitantly stood out. Sam's mouth fell open and her dads grinned. Kurt gestured for her to spin, so she did. She looked nothing less than amazing. Her dress was strapless and finished just below her knees, showing off her white heels held on her feet with white ribbon that was wrapped around her ankle and tied neatly in bows at the back. The dress was bright red with a white ribbon around her waist, that was tied into a giant bow at her back. Her hair was pulled out of her face, leaving only two ringlets framing her face and her hair hanging in soft curls down her back.

"Wow." was all Sam could think of to say as Rachel made her way down the stairs. Her dad, Hiram was taking photos furiously. "You look beautiful." Sam commented when she stepped off the the staircase.

"Thanks to Kurt." Rachel said, trying not to smile. Kurt was grinning at his handiwork.

"You don't need Kurt for that." Sam said. ""No offense, Kurt." he quickly added.

"None taken." Kurt smiled.

They posed for more photos than Sam thought could possibly fit on a single memory card, then Sam drove them there in his dads vintage car. It took Sam a lot of convincing to get his dad to let him drive it, but eventually all his begging had paid off. It took Sam everything he had to keep his eyes on the road and not on Rachel sitting in the passenger seat.

When they arrived most people were already there. Sam thought everyone was looking pretty good all dressed up, not as good as Rachel did, though. They found their table, where they were seated with Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Mercedes and Santana. The boys were all wearing hired tuxedos. Brittany was wearing a short, pale blue dress, Mercedes was wearing a long purple dress, Tina was wearing a gothic-style formal dress and Santana was wearing a tight navy blue dress. Everyone exchanged compliments, including Santana. Even though it was clear she was only sitting at their table because Brittany was. Rachel saw Puck, Lauren, Quinn and Finn sitting at a table on the other side of the room. Lauren was wearing dark green and Quinn was wearing a pale yellow dress, her hair was styled in a way that it wouldn't be messed up if a crown were to be placed on her head.

Dinner was served and everyone slowly made their way to where the professional photos were being taken between courses. That was when the 'formal' part of the night was over, the lights were dimmed and the music was turned up. Everyone got out of their chairs and made their way to the dance floor. As they were jumping up and down to the music Rachel bumped into Puck. "Looking good, Berry." he said over the music before continuing to dance. After a while, Rachel's heels started to hurt her feet.

"Can we go outside for a while?" Rachel asked Sam. He nodded and they went out into the fresh air. The garden was beautifully decorated with fairy lights. Rachel brushed off a small bench before sitting on it. Sam sat down next to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm great." Rachel answered. "It was just getting a little stuffy in there." she told him. "And my feet hurt." she added.

"Having fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! I am. It's awesome. Are you?"

"Yeah. Though, I like it better out here. With you." he answered. Rachel smiled, leant over and kissed him.

"Hey guys." They were interrupted by Mike's head poking out of the door. "They are about to announce Prom King and Queen."

Rachel and Sam stood up and headed inside. "We better go and watch Quinn and Finn get crowned." Rachel and Sam sat down as Principal Figgins made his speech, then opened the envelope.

"Prom King is...Artie Abrams!" The junior class roared with cheers. Artie looked more surprised than ever. He wheeled his chair to the base of the stairs and a couple of teachers pulled him up the stairs onto the stage. "and Prom Queen is...Brittany Pierce!" Brittany got up as the crowd cheered again. Rachel smiled. This was how it should be. She looked over at Quinn, she looked angry and disappointed. She couldn't really expect people to vote for her when she was so horrible to everyone. Brittany received her crown and then sat on Artie's lap in his wheelchair as he spun around the dance floor to the slow song. Rachel glanced at Santana, she was sitting there with a smug smile on her face. Somehow, Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that she was behind this. Rachel had voted for Artie & Brittany, so had Sam, but Rachel was pretty sure Santana was the one that convinced everyone else to. Sam stood up and held out his hand, Rachel took it and followed him onto the dance floor. She leant on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. In this moment, Rachel was happier then she had ever been before.

* * *

**Next chapter: The after-party. I went to one. So can the glee kids.**

**Lemme know what you think with the review button, conveniently located below.**


	10. Post Prom

**This didn't really turn out like I wanted it to, but I couldn't fix it. So here is the rough copy. Sahrry.**

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure about going to the after-party at Santana's place. Last time she was at a party...just thinking about it gave her a headache. Sam ended up convincing her to go, saying that she would regret it if she didn't turn up when she heard everyone talking about it the next Monday and reminding her of the promise they had all made to Mr. Schue. No drinking. Rachel could do that. Easy. They went back to Rachel's and quickly changed into casual clothes before heading over to Santana's place.

It was crowded. Pretty much the whole junior class had shown up, most of them already highly intoxicated, stumbling around and dancing like crazy. Sam led Rachel through the crowd until they found Mike, Tina and Mercedes talking and laughing in a corner and sipping out of red cups. Sam and Rachel approached them. "Hey lovebirds!" Mercedes greeted them loudly.

"Mercedes, are you drinking?" Rachel asked.

"Hell no." Mercedes answered. "You think I don't remember the week long hangover? No thanks."

"Are there any other Glee kids here?" Sam asked.

"Santana, obviously. I was talking with Artie and Brittany just now, I don't know where they went." Tina answered.

"I saw Puck and Lauren before." Mike added.

"I haven't seen Quinn and Finn." Mercedes commented.

"Quinn is probably having a fit." Sam said. "She wanted Queen pretty badly."

"I saw her yelling at Finn outside while everyone was dancing." Tina told them.

"She'll get over it." Mercedes said. "She'll probably just campaign extra hard next year."

Rachel and Sam went on and spoke to a few more people, including some of Sam's non-football playing friends, who were actually nice to Rachel. They danced with Brittany, Tina and Mike, but after a while, people were just getting drunk to the point that they were just annoying.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel smiled.

"Yes please." Rachel answered. They said their goodbyes and headed out. As they walked out the front door they saw Quinn and Finn walking up the path, Quinn still looking sour. Both couples made an effort to avoid each other as they passed by.

"Not really a fan of the house-party?" Sam asked Rachel as they got into the car and drove away from Santana's place.

"It was fun, but it's not really my thing." Rachel answered.

"That's weird, because I _think _I remember you enjoying yourself a little _too _much at the last one I saw you at." Sam teased.

"Shut up." Rachel tried not to smile. "That was just the Glee club, and we all had _far _too much to drink." she said defensively.

"Don't remind me." Sam said.

"You brought it up!" Rachel laughed.

"Did you have a good night?" Sam asked as they pulled into Rachel's driveway.

"The best." Rachel smiled. "Are you just going straight home?"

"Yeah, where else would I go?"

"Are you tired?" she asked Sam.

"Not really. A little, I guess." he answered.

"You shouldn't drive if you are tired, you know." Rachel stated.

"I just drove all the way from Santana's place."

"Yeah, but you had me there to keep you awake."

"I did..."

"I mean, it's 3am, how can I trust you'll get home safely. It's peak time for drunk drivers."

"What are you suggesting, Rachel?" Sam smiled.

"Maybe the night doesn't have to end yet. Maybe you might want to come inside, maybe stay the night. My dads aren't home, and this time they definitely won't be coming home in the morning..."

"I can't argue with that." Sam said as he got out of the car and locked it before following Rachel inside.

As soon as the front door shut behind them Rachel was pressed against it, kissing Sam. They had been holding off on the public displays of affection. It was much like anger, you keep it bottled up for too long, then all of a sudden it's all let out. They made their way up to Rachel's room, not parting at the lips for longer than they had to. When they got to Rachel's room Rachel fell on her bed and Sam crawled on top of her, letting his hands wander up and down her sides. Rachel pulled her sweater out from her skirt and Sam pulled it over her head, Sam admired her body as she laid there wearing just her high-waisted skirt and bra. When Sam's hand ran up Rachel's thigh was when she pulled out from underneath him. "Sorry." she said as she ran into her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Rachel." Sam said as he went over to the bathroom door and turned the handle, only to find it was locked. "Sorry. We don't have to...I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." Rachel said from inside the bathroom. Sam sat on the floor next to the bathroom door.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have..."

"Seriously, it's fine." Rachel said then opened up the door, Sam stood up quickly. She was still wearing her bra and skirt. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him. "I'm ready." she whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked nervously.

"Positive." Rachel smiled as they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Before you get excited/scared. I'm telling you now, I'm not writing a sex scene, for a couple of reasons 1. I'll only end up embarrassing myself, 2. I don't want to up the rating to M. Sorry to disappoint (if I did).**

**Please please review. They mean a lot to me.**


	11. Perfect Happiness

**First of all, a HUGE sorry for such a late (and short) update. I've been reading and rereading this and I just couldn't get it right for ages. This is the final chapter. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of a better place for this to all come to an end. I think I'm fairly happy with it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

There was a pile of his clothes on her floor. He couldn't close his eyes and look away from her. He watched her sleep peacefully as the sun rose on her face. Her make up washed away and her hair all messy. In this moment, she had never been more beautiful to him.

Rachel woke to see Sam looking at her. She smiled and he kissed her. "Good morning." he smiled.

"How long were you looking at me?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?" Sam tried to act clueless.

"I opened my eyes and you were looking at me."

"Oh. I wasn't staring or anything."

"Uh huh." she kissed him again before rolling over to look at the clock. "It's 11am!" she bolted up, holding the sheet over her chest.

"Yeah...you got a date or something?" Sam joked.

"No. I just don't think I've ever slept in this late before." Rachel said.

"Are you serious? You need to learn a bit from the master." Sam proudly announced.

"The master, you say?" Rachel enquired.

"Yes. I can sleep well into the late afternoon. It's hard work."

"Oh, yeah. It must be." Rachel laughed as she laid back down and turned to face Sam. There was a comfortable silence before Sam spoke.

"Rach?"

"Sam?"

"I love you." he said as he brushed her hair behind her ear. Rachel grinned.

"I love you too, Sam."

"I'm pretty sure last night was the best night of my life." Sam commented.

"The whole night? Or just that last part?" Rachel smiled.

"The whole thing. Although, that last part was pretty amazing." Sam smiled as Rachel's lips met his. Rachel put her arm around him and rested her head on his chest. Sam stroked her hair. Rachel couldn't think of a moment when she had ever been happier.

* * *

**That's all there is there isn't anymore. Thank you so much to the people that read this and reviewed, you're awesome people and I can't possibly thank you all enough. **

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic as a whole. **

**Also, this isn't the end for my Samchelness. I've had another idea in my head for a while now but I wouldn't let myself start it before I finished this one. I'll add an author's note to this letting you know when it's up. It'll be a sort of sequel but not so much that you would have to read this one first if you want to understand it. Okay, that didn't make much sense. **

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**:D**


End file.
